Danny McBride (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for Danny McBride's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This is The End, NOT about his real-life self. Danny McBride (as himself) is one of the main characters and the secondary antagonist in This Is The End. He portrays himself as a selfish, homicidal idiot who uses up the food and water that the rest of the cast is carefully trying to ration. He is actually a cool guy at first due to his friendship with the protagonists, Jay Baruchel and Seth Rogen but later ended when his rival James Franco kicked him out of the house. Biography Apocalypse Began and The Living Misfortune of the Group Danny comes to James Franco's house without being invited. He falls unconscious from drinking lots of alcohol in Franco's bathtub therefore he failed to notice that an apocalypse was happening on Earth and Jay, Seth, Jonah and Craig became forced to stay with Franco at his house to stay alive, with each agreeing to preserve their limited food supply as much as possible. Danny then takes out Franco's food to make breakfast for himself without permission and when all the 5 celebrities were sleeping. Danny used up almost all the food they had left such as eggs, cereal and bacon to make a huge all-you-can-eat for himself. James quickly objects to Danny using up most of their food without asking them. Next, Danny started using up much of their limited water supply complaining that he deserves it since he's more thirsty and weighs more. Franco objects to being patient with Danny any longer, complaining that patience was a mistake since Danny has an overeating habit and that he saw him visibly gain weight while they were all hiding in Franco's house. After the group finally has enough, they kick him out of James Franco's house. McBride storms out of the house without hesitation. Be a Cannibal Leader Later, the surviving characters run into Danny again, who has become the leader of a gang of cannibals with Channing Tatum as his sex slave/pet. Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel escape, but James Franco is eaten by the gang because in spite of his heroic sacrifice that caused him to be Raptured, the Rapture fails miserably due to him flipping off Danny. As James begs to be sent up again, he asks what did he do wrong, and Danny lectures, "You were being petty!" before ripping into his face and tearing off his nose to start eating him. However Danny is unable to eat Seth and Jay as they escape. Danny is never seen again, leaving his fate unclear. Fate The viewer however can tell that because the world was incinerated by fire, earthquakes and sinkholes, Danny and his gang may have starved to death not being able to find food, and it is unlikely they will find any other humans to eat other than Franco. Another likely fate for Danny is he was killed by Satan or one of his demons since he wasn't very far from them. Gallery McBride RIIIISSSE TO POOOWWWAAAAAAH.jpg|Danny's Rising To Power dANNY AND TATUM PET.jpg|Danny and his so-called sex slave/pet Channing Tatum Danny witnesses Franco's rapture.jpg|Danny witnesses James' rapture...... Oly for it FAILED!!1.jpg|Only for the Rapture to fail! Danny Dinner Time.jpg|Danny then used this opportunity to maul Franco alive. Danny with piece of Franco before mauled on him.jpg|Danny with a piece of Franco's face before feast on him This-Is-The-End-Danny-McBride-Advance-Theatrical-Poster-Courtesy-of-Sony-Pictures-202x300.jpg Trivia *Danny eating James Franco because he became a cannibal is ironically how James said he wanted to in the movie Pineapple Express 2. *Ironically the real Danny McBride is said to be nothing but a sweet heart, shows that Danny's real life self was somewhat being the opposite of his villainous self in the film. *According to Evan Goldberg, the ending of the movie had featured Danny and James Franco smoking together with Adolf Hitler (which confirmed that both of them indeed entered Hell), but was cut because Seth and Evan deemed that it would have been too much. *According to Seth Rogen, doring the filming, Danny McBride was the person who made everyone laugh and break character the most. At one point, it took 18 takes and over an hour for the cast to get a joke on film because Mcbride's delivery kept making everyone laugh. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cannibals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Mature Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rapists Category:Slaver Category:Barbarian Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Social Darwinists